A Life Unexpected
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella's forever with Edward falls apart as he becomes increasingly controlling. Jake has not imprinted on Renesmee as they all thought, she is in love with another and he still loves Bella. All of them, along with Embry make their escape. But will Edward allow Bella to live the life she really wants? Set in Breaking Dawn AU. (In this story Renesmee is 21 in human years).
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Unexpected**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N; The long author's note at the end will explain everything. Thanks for reading!**_

Embry lay next to Renesmee. Today was her twenty first birthday and they were celebrating in their own personal way. He looked at her beautiful bronze hair, so like her father's spread out on the pillow beside him. Without conscious thought he reached out and ran his hand through the soft waves. She opened her brown eyes and stared back at him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Happy birthday,"Embry said.

"You can say that again," she replied stretching her arms in the air. Embry caught her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. He loved the contrast of their differing skin tones. His rich russet brown and hers a milk white colour. A faint shimmer shined on her skin a result of her vampire heritage. Embry loved every part of her.

She suddenly frowned. "I have to go soon. My mother's mind shield cannot hold on for too long. She has limits to how long she can hold it in place. If my father finds out..."

Embry pulled her into a tight embrace, burrowing his face in her hair."I love you Ren. I don't care what anyone thinks. I want us to be together. I am sick of hiding it. Jacob knows and your mother. Why..."

Renesmee put a finger over his lips. "It is not just us that we would be putting at risk. It is my mother and Jacob too. If my family or the Volturi found out that not only am I secretly involved with a werewolf but my mother too. There is no telling what the consequences would be. Please Embry be patient. We will work this out in time."

Embry tempered down his frustration. He knew deep down Ren was right. It was just so hard to keep up the pretence of the false imprint between her and Jacob. More and more lately his friend's emotions had become obvious each time Bella had to perform the act of still being in love with her husband. He did not think it would be too long before Jacob or he would crack under the strain.

He put his hands on Renesmee's beautiful face and pulled her in for another kiss. "Ren whatever happens I will always be here waiting for you."

She returned his kisses with equal fervour. "I know Embry. I know..."

XXXXXX

It all really started when Bella was informed that her father Charlie had passed away. He had still been a constant in Bella's life, even after the change. She may have lost contact with her mother but her father was heavily involved in both her and Renesmee's life. His attitude had been ask no questions and you will not have to face the difficult answers. Ren's rapid growth spurt had worried him at first but the assurances from everyone had calmed his fears. He threw himself into being the best grandfather possible and Ren had loved him for it.

It was Charlie who had nicknamed Renesmee, Ren. He had found her long name too much of a mouthful and when he had heard her being called Nessie, he had balked at that. So after hearing him constantly calling her Ren that became her official name.

Billy had called Jacob from the Res and informed him that Charlie had a heart attack. He had died almost instantly. There was nothing anyone could do. Jacob could hear the devastation in his own father's voice. Charlie had been a constant companion after Jacob left to travel with the Cullen's. Even though he lived with Rachel and Paul, Charlie had been a link to his own childhood. Jacob needed to go home.

After Jacob had imprinted on Ren his whole life had been about her and her welfare. She was like a daughter to him. He had been a major part of her growing up. She was physically an adult within seven years. Leah and Seth had kept him company for a while but eventually they had left to start their own lives elsewhere, although they were always in constant contact. They were still a pack after all. Surprisingly his old friend Embry had been the one to also stay in close proximity to him and the Cullen's. Jacob had been forever grateful. As they had to keep moving Jacob and Embry would take in mechanical work wherever they were settled at the time. Everyone needed their cars fixed, right?

Embry was also the only other person who knew the true nature of Jacob's imprint. Jacob had confessed to him one evening after they had been drinking heavily. Jacob was still very much in love with Bella. The imprint had not affected his emotional feelings toward her at all. He felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness toward Ren, but that was all. He informed Embry that Ren was very much aware of the situation as she had confessed to him on her eighteenth birthday that she did not feel romantic towards him at all. It was another who held her heart. It was Jacob who spilled the beans to Embry about Ren's feelings for him.

Things had progressed quickly between Embry and Ren after that. But because of her father Edwards's ability to read minds and the fact that everyone knew that he openly loathed Jacob and all the wolf pack it had been paramount that it be kept secret. But today someone else was about to find out.

After the phone call Jacob sighed and went to find Bella. Things between her and Edward had become strained. He was becoming more overprotective and controlling. Bella was starting to feel like she could not breathe. This was admitted to Jacob in hurried conversations when he would leave them alone for a few minutes, which was becoming increasingly rare. Jacob wished he could get Bella alone to break the news to her. But it was not to be.

He found her sitting in a chair by a roaring fire. She would always light a fire whatever the weather. She kept saying she missed the heat, now that she was permanently cold. The light from the fire shone on her hair, illuminating the red highlights. Jacob thought she looked more beautiful every time he looked at her. He locked his thoughts down as he watched Edward look at him sharply, as if he had caught a trace of Jacob's last thought. As usual Edward was sitting close to Bella, a pale hand on her thigh. She was hunched away from him as if trying to curl in on herself. Jacob bit back a growl. He had to keep it together, spilling this news was going to be bad enough. He did not want his true feelings for Bella to be revealed as well.

Jacob approached Bella warily. She looked up at him and smiled. It was a smile that she reserved just for him, her Jacob. "Hey," she said softly. Seeing the sad expression on Jacob's face she reached out a hand to take his but it was pulled away and taken in a tight grip by Edward. She glared at her husband. His unnecessary jealousy was getting tiring.

Jacob stood stiffly and said, "Bella I have just had a call from Billy. I am so sorry honey but..."

"Charlie is dead." Edward said coldly, reading Jacob's thoughts.

Bella gasped loudly. She gave a tearful sob except she could not cry. Jacob was by her side instantly. Not caring about Edward he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She was so cold. Whenever he got to hold her he tried to infuse her with some of his heat. "You unfeeling son of a bitch! Why did you say it like that?"

"Unhand my wife mongrel. Bella knew that it would happen someday. There is nothing to be done about it. That is the price we pay for being what we are." Edward shot back. He tried to prise Jacob's arms from around Bella but he would not let go.

The wailing sound Bella was now making alerted the rest of the household. Alice, Jasper and Ren appeared. Ren went straight to her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie...my father. Ren he is gone, he died."Bella started to hyperventilate.

Ren locked eyes with Jacob. He nodded at her. She replaced Jacob and put her arms around her mother. "Cry for me Ren please. I can't cry. I can't cry!"Bella shouted.

Alice came and joined Ren in putting her arms around Bella. She had never seen her so distraught. She stared at Edward who was standing off to the side glaring at Jacob. Jacob was ignoring him, his whole attention was focused on Bella. Alice considered this strange, should not Ren be his main priority? But then Ren started to cry and the fleeting thought was forgotten.

It took a long time for Bella to calm down. In the end Ren had persuaded her mother to take a walk. The air would do her some good. Ren was longing to see Embry and feel his strong comforting arms around her but that would have to wait. She needed to be there for her mother. Edward had wanted to accompany them but Bella had thrown a fit and said she needed some space from him. He only agreed to let her out of his sight if Ren went with her.

They had been walking aimlessly in the nearby wood for an hour when Jacob and Embry appeared out of the trees. Without thinking Ren flung herself into Embry's arms and burst into more tears. Bella stood there in shock. She sought Jacob's eyes. He was looking at her with such adoration that her nonexistent heart felt a flutter. She tried to comprehend what this meant. Jacob held out his hand and she took it without thinking.

He turned to Embry and Ren. "You have about an hour. We will meet you back here, no longer." Embry patted him on the back and took Ren's hand and they disappeared into the trees.

Jacob pulled Bella into his arms. His face buried in her hair. He felt her melt against him trying as always to absorb his warmth. "I'm sorry about Charlie Bells." He murmured.

"I know. Jacob I need you to tell me the truth, are Embry and Ren together?"

Jacob nodded. He pulled away slightly and held her delicate face in his big hands. "I think you have known for some time that the imprint between Ren and I was not what we all thought it was. "

Bella sighed. "Yes. I think Edward suspects so. He has been getting more controlling by the day. I think he has seen the way you look at me Jake. I have tried to shield you all as much as I can, but Edward knows when I use my shield. I rarely get a minute away from him now. I cannot believe how cold he was about Charlie. Oh Jake."

"I love you Bella. I never stopped. Only Embry and Ren really know. I have managed to keep my thoughts silent when I am around you all, but it is getting harder. How do you feel about me Bells?" he asked, although there was no doubt in his mind.

She looked him straight in the eye, "I love you too Jacob, so much." She confessed.

They both knew from that point on nothing was ever going to be the same again.

XXXXXX

Jacob woke to the smell of cooking. He had stayed over at the Cullen's main residence under the pretence of being there for Ren, but really it was so he could be near Bella. Nothing was ever really cooked in this house. Small meals would be pre prepared for Ren but as nobody ate real food cooking fresh food never happened. With his enhanced hearing he could ascertain that it was Bella's movements he was hearing. Bella had not cooked since she had lost her human life. It had been one of the things that she used to love to do. His curiosity was piqued as he made his way to the large kitchen.

He peeked into the room. Bella had her back to him. She was holding a frying pan in her hand. The smell of bacon made his mouth water. "Come in Jake. I have made loads I remember what your huge appetite is like." Bella said without turning round.

Jacob walked silently in. He was feeling quite emotional. After the revelations from the previous day about their mutual feelings it had seemed like a change had occurred in Bella. For the short alone time they had managed she had not stopped talking. It was like a flood of hidden feelings had been let loose. Jacob had held her the entire time, kissing her when it seemed she was struggling. His stomach started to rumble.

"Bells what's this? You haven't cooked since forever. Where's the douche?" he finished referring to Edward. He had difficulty saying his name at the best of times.

For once Bella did not reprimand him for calling Edward names. Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was definitely a change. She laid out the fried breakfast in front of him. He tucked in immediately. Bella turned away to rinse the dishes but Jacob pulled her onto his lap with his free hand.

"Where is he Bells?" Jacob asked again.

Bella gave a big sigh, "Out hunting. He could not wait any longer. He has been starving himself for over a week in order to keep a close watch on me but it was making him weak. Carlisle ordered him to go. Emmet and Rosalie are with him. He agreed to go as long as Ren was here to 'look out for me.'" Bella used finger quotes at the last bit.

Jacob growled deep in his chest and pulled Bella closer. "God he is such an asshole. At least we have Ren to cover for us or we would get no time whatsoever. I presume she has sneaked off to see Embry."

Bella nodded her head in affirmation. She smiled in amusement Jacob had cleared the whole plate within minutes. She had enjoyed cooking the meal. It brought back good memories of making her father dinner. Her expression became downcast when she recalled that her father was no longer living. She also knew that Jacob would have to leave for the Res soon to be at the funeral with his father and other friends. She curled up more into his lap and buried her face into his chest. As always Jacob was in tune with her feelings.

"You're thinking of Charlie?" He said softly.

"Yes. I wish I could go with you to the funeral Jake. I want to pay my respects to my dad. I miss him so much." Bella confessed.

Jacob caressed her hair gently, running his fingers through the shiny strands. He loved her thick brown hair. It was the main thing that had stayed the same after her change. Her eyes would never be that deep chocolate brown that used to draw him in when he was young. He had learned to love the golden colour that they were now but he sometimes yearned for easier times.

"Come with me honey."Jacob murmured. "You can cover yourself so no one will recognise you and if you stay close to me we should be safe. Ren wants to go too. We will all make a trip of it. I need to spend time with my father I have not seen in him a long time. I would love it if you were there with me."

Bella kissed her way up Jacob's neck until she reached his jaw and then his lips. "I can't. Edward would never allow it."

Jacob gripped Bella hard in his arms and kissed her just as fiercely. "I don't care what he wants. We will come up with a plan. He trusts Ren enough to leave you alone when she is with you. He still thinks Ren and I are imprinted. Just demand to go honey. I bet Carlisle and Esme will back you up. I think they are getting concerned with Edwards over bearing nature. I have seen them look at him with concern too."

Bella stroked Jacob's face. She was pressed tightly to him and as ever was trying to retain some of his body heat. Although the other vampires would complain of the smell that the wolf pack was supposed to emit, Bella had never had that problem at all. She had thought they all smelled the same as before her change. Jacob smelt woodsy and musky to her. He had never seemed to have a problem with her either. She pulled away slightly. "How come you are okay around me? Don't I smell like other Vampires to you?" She asked curiously.

Jacob grinned at her. He ran his nose along her jaw and inhaled. "No. You have always smelled just like my Bells. When I saw you for the first time after you changed and you smelt the same I knew you were still mine. I knew I just had to be patient and wait for you to realise what a..."he hesitated slightly," a mistake you made by getting involved with Edward."

Bella looked him in the eyes, "Do you regret ever getting involved with me Jake? Have I ruined your life? I mean you could have had a family, kids..."

Jacob cut her off with another deep kiss. He pulled away first as Bella did not need to come up for air. "I don't regret what has happened in the past. How could I? That would mean Ren never being born and she is so special Bells. She is my daughter in truth not HIS. I am the one who has been more involved in her life. He has always been too obsessed with you to really be any sort of influence on her."

Bella smiled at him sadly. "She is yours Jacob. I see you in her. She has your optimism and capacity to love and forgive. I see her with Embry and she shines Jacob. He completes her like you do me. She was born for him don't you think?"

Jacob chuckled softly. "Well there is your answer then honey."

"I guess so." Bella glanced up at the clock and scowled. An hour had already passed. It would not be long before Edward returned. She needed to have a shower and change of clothes before Edward smelt Jacob's scent all over her. She dug her fingers into Jacob's hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

"We have run out of time again haven't we," Jacob said huskily.

The sound of Ren and Embry entering the house was a sure signal that again their limited time together had dribbled away. "I will demand to go to my father's funeral Jake. We will get some proper time together. I promise." Bella vowed staring into Jacob's eyes.

He nodded and held her close as he watched Ren and Embry walk into the room holding on tightly to each other too.

XXXXXX

Bella sat next to her husband as they both gazed over the wonderful views from the veranda of their rented palatial home. As always Edward had a tight hold on his wife's hand. After refreshing himself from his last hunting trip he had never left her side. When he had returned Bella felt distant. She had greeted him as usual but it appeared rather forced. He had scanned her mind for stray thoughts but she had her mental shield up and she had not let it down for the past 24 hours.

Ren too seemed to be avoiding him. He could not read her thoughts either so it was not too hard to conclude that they were both hiding something. Carlisle had tried to have a private talk with him. He had suggested gently that Edward should let Bella go to her father's funeral. Edward had put the kibosh on that preposterous idea. What was Carlisle thinking? It was too risky for Bella to return to Forks. He was certainly not letting her go with that mangy mutt. He could not prevent Ren from going as she was Jacob's imprint but he was not letting his wife leave his side.

He reached over and stroked Bella's lustrous hair. "Are you okay my love?"He asked. "You have been so quiet since my return. Has that dog upset you again talking about Charlie?"

Bella flinched slightly at her husband's touch. She had been lost in her thoughts about Jacob and he had ruined it. She glared at him, "My father has died Edward of course I am upset. Do not dare to call Jacob a dog. He has been far more understanding then you. How can you be so cold about this?"

Edward gritted his teeth as his wife defended Jacob. God was he never to get rid of that man. He had been a thorn in the side of his relationship with Bella. He may have imprinted on his daughter but he still shared a close bond with his Bella and Edward could barely stand his constant presence. Still Ren was getting older now. It would not be long before she would leave with Jacob to start their own lives, than perhaps he would have Bella's undivided attention that he craved.

"I am sorry love. It has been so long since I lost my own parents that I have rather forgotten what it is like to grieve. I just assumed you would feel the same way. I made it quite clear before your change that part of being a vampire means losing the people you once knew. You stated at the time you were not particularly bothered." Edward shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Bella stared at her husband as if she had never seen him before. Her golden eyes flashed with an emotion that stopped Edward in his tracks. For one unbelievable minute he had thought she had looked at him with disgust. Her expression smoothed out just as quickly and Edward decided he must have been wrong. He knew Bella worshipped the ground he walked on, she was just letting old remnants of her human emotion cloud her thinking. It would die away in time.

Bella returned to looking out at the view. Her whole body was rigid and cold. She did not recognise this man by her side. It was like the rose coloured spectacles she had worn when she was human and first changed had fallen away. She now saw Edward for what he was and it made her feel fearful. How could she have been so blind to Edwards's coldness and selfishness? He was domineering to an unhealthy degree. How was she even going to broach the idea of her attending her father's funeral? Bella longed for Jacob's comfort and warmth but there was no chance of that until she got away from her husband. Bella continued to fret silently to herself as Edward watched her closely.

Ren was observing Jacob and Embry work on an old pickup truck. The two men had managed to scrounge some mechanical jobs while they were living in the area. Word had got around how cheap their prices were. In a short space of time they had a few vehicles to work on. Ren would hand Embry whatever tool he asked for and she would then hold it mischievously out of his reach. Then he would chase her around until she let him catch her and he would then proceed to kiss her. Jacob had tolerated this game for a short while but finally his patience had snapped and he barked at Embry to act like a grown man and get on with the job.

A much subdued Ren and Embry backed down. They knew that Jacob was not really angry at them. He had not been able to see Bella alone since the previous morning and it was tearing him apart. He had interrogated Ren on whether Bella had broached the subject of the funeral to Edward. She had advised him that Carlisle had mentioned it and that Edward had been dead set against the idea. Jacob's mood had darkened even more. He had thrown himself into fixing this truck but he kept making silly mistakes and in the end he threw his tools down in anger.

"That's it I am not waiting any longer. I am going to confront that manipulating son of a bitch and demand he let Bells go to the funeral." Jacob suddenly declared.

Ren and Embry looked at each other in alarm. They could not let him do that it would put all their lives at risk. Ren was instantly by his side. "Jake you know that is not possible. If you confront my father you will put us all in danger. My mother most of all! You know how irrational he can be when it comes to her. Remember when he went to the Volturi when he thought she was dead. He could do the same again to prevent her leaving with you. If we bring their wrath down on us we will all be dead. You cannot let your emotions take hold like this. Please calm down."

Jacob stared into Ren's eyes; they were the colour her mother's used to be. He felt Embry pat him on the back in sympathy. "I know how hard it is man. I feel the same when I don't get to see Ren here. I know we have it easier because she is allowed to be near us because of the false imprint but it still hurts that we can't be together properly."

Embry pulled Ren into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Jacob shook his head. They were both right. Ren was like his own daughter he could not let his feelings cloud his judgement. He had to think in the long term. There had to be a way that all of them could escape this life and live peacefully together. The threat of the Volturi's reaction if they ever found out was like an axe hanging over all their heads. It had taken a lot of persuasion for them to not destroy Ren as she was only half vampire. But to find out she was involved with a shape shifter and that her mother was too could start a war they would never win.

"I'm sorry, "Jacob said softly."I just miss her that's all. Do you think you could persuade Edward that you would like a mother daughter chat later on your own? Maybe then I could see Bella for a short while without him hovering."

Ren took his hand and squeezed it. "Yes I will. He can't get in the way of girl time."

Jacob squeezed her hand back in thanks.

Bella and Jacob were sitting at their favourite spot. It was in a small opening of trees in the forest. A small stream flowed by them making a soothing gushing sound. Ren and Embry had gone off together as usual leaving them alone for a short while. Jacob stroked Bella's hair softly. She had confided to him what Edward had said earlier that same day. Jacob had become angry again at Edwards harsh words. Bella assured him that she did not care what her husband had to say any more.

"Carlisle tried to speak to Edward about the funeral but he did not want to know. I think I am going to just tell him straight that I am going with or without his approval. I will tell him that I am travelling with Ren and that you and Embry are going separately. I shall make it clear that I do not want him there as he has shown no inclination to mourn Charlie and support me." Bella declared.

She burrowed her head in Jacob's chest after this little speech. She was wrapped tightly around him trying to warm up her cold body. He kissed her softly. "I wish I could be there to support you but my presence will only inflame things. Do you think he will listen?"

"I don't know. But I have to try. He is suspicious anyway that I am hiding a secret from him. Let him think that it is my wish to attend my father's funeral. That may offer us all a distraction. When we finally get away we can think about our next move." Bella stretched up as Jacob's lips found hers and they kissed for a long time.

All too soon the return of Ren and Embry signalled the end of their rendezvous. Bella gave Jacob one last hug and set off to confront her husband.

_**A/N-Well I posted this story a long while ago. Some of my regular readers may remember reading it, but I sort of got distracted by my other stories and neglected it. I have shoved several chapters together, that is probably why it seems so long. I am not a fan of Renesmee at all but I wanted to try and make her into a more relatable character. In my head Bella and Jake always loved each other, despite his imprinting on Renesmee. I always thought she would be more like a daughter to him. Edward always seemed too wrapped up in his obsession for Bella to be a proper dad to her. **_

_**I am reposting it because I am curious to see whether anyone would be interested in reading more. I must admit the writing is terrible. I hope I have improved a bit since I first wrote this. Anyway if you have a spare moment I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Nikki :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Unexpected**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much to everyone who kindly reviewed and left such awesome feedback on the last chapter, I am sorry if I did not answer personally but I have not been feeling very well today. I have put all the remaining chapters that I have written and amalgamated them into one long one! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Jacob was pacing up and down his rented apartment in agitation. He had not heard from Bella for over three hours. What was taking so long? He knew that physically Bella could now take care of herself. There was no way Edward could restrain her, but emotionally Edward always knew how to manipulate his Bells. Jacob glanced at the clock again. Had it really only been three minutes since the last time he looked?

He picked up his cell phone and dialled Embry's number. He and Ren had taken off for some alone time while Bella had gone to confront her husband and demand to be allowed to go to her father's funeral. It took a while for Embry to answer. "Hey man what's wrong?"

"She still hasn't contacted me Embry. I'm getting worried."Jacob blurted.

There was a rustling noise in the background. Jacob heard Ren whispering to Embry but could not quite make out the words. "Embry what is going on?"He demanded.

"Ren says she is going to go on back to the Cullen house and find out what is happening."Embry sighed obviously upset that their time together had been interrupted.

Jacob felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry Embry."

"No worries. I am going to drop Ren off and then I will come to you okay." Embry replied.

"Thanks man I owe you one." Jacob hung up and resumed his nervous pacing.

Ren looked up at her parent's home. After the phone call from Jacob she too had started to fret. She urged Embry to drive faster and they reached the house in record time. As she was about to exit the car Embry grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Ren please be careful. I know what you're father is capable of. If he has guessed what Bella is really...?"

Ren placed her finger over Embry's lips to stop him in mid flow. "It's going to be fine. The sooner I get in there and find out what is happening the quicker we can be together again."

Embry pulled her into his arms for a last cuddle. "I love you Ren. Be safe."

Ren melted against him briefly and hugged him back. With a last quick kiss to Embry's lips she got out of the car and made her way up to the house. Her heart felt heavy. Her father was becoming more possessive of her mother lately. Ren knew that Bella had an epic fight on her hands. She just hoped that her father's overbearing nature did not wear her mother down as it had in the past.

Ren's worst fears were confirmed when she heard raised voices coming from the main living area. She could hear her mother's pleas for Edward to calm down and listen to her rationally. A loud crash spurred Ren into a fast run. She entered the room to find her father sitting among the ruins of a grand piano that had been the main feature of the area. Other pieces of furniture were scattered about. She saw her mother standing off to one side with her hands over her mouth.

"Mom?"Ren questioned her fearfully.

Bella seemed to startle at the sound of her daughter's voice. Her gold eyes were wide with anxiety as she continued to stare at Edward. Ren made her way over to her mother and embraced her cautiously. What had happened to get her into this state?

"I see that you are taking your mother's side in this?" Edwards's bitter voice sounded loud in the large room.

Ren turned to look at her father. He was now standing up and glaring across the room at her. "Yes I am. I want to go to Charlie's funeral myself and I would like mom's company. She needs closure father. You must allow her this."

Edward stood up to his full height and looked at his daughter with distain. "No. You may do what you want you are old enough to choose for yourself. Go with the dog if you must. Your mother stays here. She is a vampire and cannot be seen in Forks. Her cover will be blown within five minutes."

The hatred in Edwards's voice when he said the word 'dog' made Ren wince, it was also the indifference of emotion that he showed toward her. She knew deep down that he blamed her for imprinting on Jacob and therefore keeping him in her mother's life. All the history that Jacob had divulged to her about the early days of her mother's relationship with her father had proven that Edward had always been possessive. Ren knew that it was a lost cause. Edward was never going to back down over this issue.

Bella tried to pull herself together. She had never seen Edward's violent nature and it had shocked her to the core. The threats he had thrown at her if she left his side scared her. He had intimated that he would contact the Volturi about Ren's involvement with the wolves. Bella did not know what to do? She so badly wanted to go with Jacob to Forks but it now looked impossible. She could not risk invoking Edward's ire any further. There was no telling what he might do.

The two women huddled together and waited for Edward's next move. He shook himself and stared hard at Bella obviously trying to read her mind. Her mental shield was up and she had extended it to Ren. He scowled in frustration at not being able to read his wife's mind. A burning thirst raced through his throat. He needed to hunt badly. Bella looked crestfallen as she leant into Ren's side. Edward was satisfied that he had made it clear where he stood and that Bella would acquiesce like she always had in the past.

"I need to hunt. Bella would you like to accompany me love."Edward said in measured tones.

Bella shook her head no. "I will stay here with Ren. I want to spend some time with her before she leaves for the funeral."

Edward watched his wife closely. He eventually dropped his intense stare and nodded at them both before disappearing out of the room. Bella filled Ren in on the threats that Edward had made regarding the Volturi. Ren looked at her mother in astonishment. How could her own father threaten his own daughter's safety in this way? Any remaining regard she had for him melted away. It was clear who her real father was as she pictured Jacob in her mind.

Ren's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and spoke rapidly to the person on the other end. It was Embry and she was filling him in on recent events. She then handed her phone to her mother.

"Jake."Bella said softly.

"Honey I am so sorry about the douche. Don't worry Bells we are still going. Throw some things in a bag and we will head off right now."Jacob promised.

If Bella could cry she would. She knew that however far they ran Edward and the Volturi would find them. She could not risk Ren's or anyone else's life. "You know that I love you Jake."

Jacob felt a cold chill run down his spine. He knew that tone of Bella's. She was planning to do something stupid in a bid to block Edward. "Honey I love you too. I am coming to get you. Wait there with Ren and don't do anything reckless. Please Bells promise me?"

Ren looked at the conflicting emotions on her mother's face. She could see that she was fighting within herself to do exactly as Jake asked and also to sacrifice her own happiness by staying with Edward. Ren snatched the phone from her mother's hand.

"Don't worry Jake we will both be here. But please hurry."

"We are on our way. Don't let Bells out of your sight Ren please."Jacob begged.

"I promise,"Ren vowed.

Bella watched her beloved daughter. She would sacrifice anything for her. "Ren you know that you have to leave me behind. The consequences if I left Edward could be catastrophic."

Ren stood and locked her hands around her mother's wrists. She had promised Jacob that her mother would be here when he and Embry arrived and she would see it through. "I am not letting you suffer any more for me mum. You deserve happiness. Let fate take its course. Come with us. Please don't fight me on this." Ren pleaded.

Bella stood opposite her daughter and locked eyes with her. The standoff was in place.

XXXXXX

Neither Ren nor Bella moved for several minutes, Ren's grip on her mother's wrists was strong but she knew that Bella could break free any time she wanted. Instead she pleaded with her expressive eyes. Bella gazed deeply into Ren's brown orbs, so much like hers used to be before the change. Thoughts of her younger days whirred through her mind. She pictured walks along First beach with Jacob and the pack, dinners with her father Charlie and nursing Ren when she was a baby.

Bella relaxed her stance, indicating to Ren that she was not going to run. "I'll do it Ren. I will come with you all and leave Edward."

Ren immediately hugged her mother in sheer relief. She knew that it was a difficult decision for her. There was now nothing to do but wait for Jacob and Embry to arrive so that they could flee this place before Edward or any of the other Cullen's returned. "We need to pack a few things mom, clothes and a few essentials."

Bella nodded and they both immediately ran fast in different directions to their respective rooms. Bella barely gave her shared bedroom with Edward a glance. It was over the top and ostentatious. 'Just like Edward himself' Bella thought wryly. She wandered around collecting a few items here and there and throwing them in a bag. She opened a draw and pressed a button underneath the latch revealing a hidden compartment, inside was a bracelet with a wolf charm dangling from the links. Bella smiled to herself picturing the day Jacob had given it to her. She quickly snapped the clasp about her wrist.

Bella then proceeded to take off the rings Edward had given her. The last one to come off was her engagement ring. She studied it momentarily, watching as the faint light made the diamonds sparkle. "It's really quite ugly," She said softly to herself. She threw the ring on the bedside table and left the room.

Ren was waiting anxiously for her. Bella waved her left hand at Ren and laughed as she saw her shocked expression as she took in the fact of the missing rings. "I'm free Ren. It felt like a weight off of my shoulders when I took them off. You were right about letting fate take its course. I'm sick of worrying about it." Bella declared adamantly.

They both turned swiftly as they heard the front door being opened, but were reassured when they detected that it was Jacob and Embry. Embry immediately strode over to Ren and lifted her up into his arms. He peppered kisses all over her face, making Ren squeal happily like a little girl.

Jacob approached Bella cautiously not being able to read her expression. He still half expected her to run in the opposite direction. "Bells?"

Bella's face broke into a big grin. She held up her hands to show that she had taken off the rings which symbolised her attachment to Edward. Jacob saw the wolf charm bracelet dangling from her left wrist. A matching grin adorned his own face as he ran over to her and copied Embry by lifting her up and kissing her all over her face.

After another few minutes of rejoicing the two couples finally came back down to earth. They needed to get out of here and fast. Jacob and Embry picked up the girls few belongings and ferried them out to the waiting truck. Ren and Bella gave a last look back at the house and followed them out. The wheels sprayed dirt in the air as Jacob slammed on the accelerator and headed off into the night.

They all visibly relaxed when they were a few miles from the Cullen residence. Jacob had a tight hold on Bella's hand. They would exchange frequent loving glances at each other. Ren and Embry had not stopped making out in the back of the truck sine they had left. Jacob drove for hours and when he started to get tired Embry took over. They drove throughout the night.

They pulled over into a small drive by motel. The two men were completely wiped out. Bella and Ren went to book two rooms while Jacob and Embry collected the luggage. Ren and Embry bid Bella and Jacob goodnight and walked off to their room. As they approached their own room Jacob paused causing Bella to stop too.

"What's wrong Jake?" She asked.

"I need to do something," Jacob replied softly.

Jacob suddenly scooped Bella up into his arms bridal style. "I have always wanted to do this with you."

Bella smiled up at him. "Lead on Jacob Black."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed loudly. Bella beamed at his obvious happiness. Whatever fate had in store for them there could be nothing more right than this. She took Jacob's face in her hands and kissed him until he ran out of air.

Edward had returned from his hunting trip. He wiped the smeared blood from his mouth. It had been a satisfying experience. The bear had been a challenge and had fought against him valiantly but Edward had been the victor. He had been planning a surprise for Bella. He knew that she had been feeling upset over her dead father but he was sure it was a momentary glitch.

He was feeling upbeat now that he knew the dog would be returning back to his birthplace taking Ren with him. He had been waiting for a long time to have his Bella completely to himself. They could now travel and see different things. She would be all his. He smiled to himself at the thought.

He searched around the large property, puzzled that he could not find his love. He ended up in his bedroom. He loved this room as he had picked out and designed the decor to perfection. Bella had offered some opinions but he had informed her that he had a good hundred years more life experience than her and would know the current trends for decorating. She had aquiciesed quickly after that. Edward ran his fingers over the ornate furniture and frowned as dust covered his fingers, he tutted to himself. Bella really needed to get a handle on the cleaning.

A sparkle shining from the bedside cabinet caught his eye. He made his way over to investigate. Bella's wedding and engagement rings were clearly visible from the top of the cabinet. Edwards's screams could be heard echoing throughout the house.

XXXXXX

Bella gazed out of the motel window. The weak sun shining through the glass caused tiny rainbow like sparkles to glimmer faintly on her exposed skin. The view outside was grim. It was just a grey concrete parking lot. With her enhanced hearing Bella could make out Jacob's even breathing as he slept deeply. Bella had not slept for years and it fascinated her to watch Jacob's expressions as he entered into a dream state. Sometimes a smile would appear on his face and his nose would twitch slightly. She wished she could join him in his dreams on those occasions.

They had all been travelling for over a week. They could not really travel during the bright day because Bella's sparkling skin would attract too much attention. So they would wait until late evening and continue their journey long into the night. In the day they would rest up in the first motel they came across. Bella felt a dull ache lodge in her throat. She had not fed in over a week. The towns they had passed through had no clear woodland spaces for her to hunt. The long gap in her feeding was taking its toll, she was growing weak.

Ren had been watching her mother with concern. Only she knew what torture Bella was experiencing. On her mother's insistence she had kept quiet and not told Embry or Jacob about her private agony. As usual Bella was playing the martyr and would not cave in to Ren's worries. They would be in Washington State soon, there would be plenty of tree cover there for her to make up lost time. It would be only one more day's travel and she could relieve her thirst.

Bella turned as Jacob's uneven breathing showed that he was waking up. His eyes opened blearily and as soon as he caught Bella's gaze a huge smile broke over his face. He could still not believe that she was here with him.

"Hey honey! Why are you way over there?" He asked softly.

Bella gave him an answering smile and made her way over to the bed, she stumbled slightly on her way making Jacob narrow his eyes as he watched her approach.

"I haven't seen you trip in over twenty years Bells. That is not like you, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, climbed onto the bed and lay down next to him. He immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and she buried her face in his warm chest. She soaked up his heat and shivered in pleasure at the sensation as it coursed through her cold body. Jacob proceeded to kiss her face all over, finally landing on her lips. She returned his kiss avidly.

"You still haven't answered my question Bells." Jacob said eventually.

Bella pulled away from him slightly and gave him a shy grin, "Perhaps you are bringing out my old self Jake. Remember how many times you used to have to catch me in the old days?"

Jacob, distracted by old memories, let the matter drop and they enjoyed their free time together before heading back out on to the road.

It was late evening when they finally entered the town of Forks. Bella had her face pressed to the window, catching sight of all the places she used to roam when she was living with her dad. Thoughts of Charlie overwhelmed her and she swallowed trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned to look at Ren, whose eyes were filled with tears. Bella could not cry but she knew that Ren would for both of them. She gave her daughter a grateful smile.

Embry broke the silence. "Do you still have the key to your Dad's place Bella?"

"Yes, I have it here. As he left everything to Ren we should all be able to stay there." Bella confirmed.

"Are you alright Bells? I know this is hard." Jacob glanced briefly behind him to check how she was.

"I'm dealing with it. I am one lucky girl that I have you all here with me."Bella tried to reassure him.

Jacob nodded and turned his eyes back to the road. No one said much after that as they each had a lot on their minds. It was when they reached Charlie's house that Bella finally lost her hold on her emotions. Her mouth fell open in shock at the familiar little two-storey house. She saw her dad's police cruiser parked out the front and his fishing gear was leaning against the side of the house. Bella bent double as if in pain. Her chest felt tight and she could not find the release she needed to let go, so she started to moan quietly to herself.

Jacob pulled into the driveway sharply and had Bella out of the car in seconds. He clutched her tightly to his body and carried her over to the front door. Ren and Embry opened the door and they all filed into the house. It had not changed inside either. Jacob walked into the living area and sat down with Bella draped across his lap. She continued to make a keening sound. Jacob looked at Ren and Embry helplessly.

"Mom it's okay. We all know how you feel. I loved Grandpa too and I miss him just as much. You need to let us comfort you. You don't need to be the strong one all the time. If you want to smash something to relieve your feelings then do it. I did once, remember Embry after our first fight?" Ren said with a wry smile at her other half.

Embry returned it,"Oh yes, made quite a mess if I recall. The makeup s..."

"Embry!"Jacob interrupted him.

"Sorry Bella," Embry hung his head in embarrassment. Ren tried not to laugh at his red face.

Bella raised her head and looked at them all. "Thanks. I might try that sweetheart. Excuse me a minute."

Before anyone could react Bella disappeared out the front door and into the surrounding forest. Jacob made as if to follow her but Ren stopped him. "Let her go Jake. She hasn't hunted in days. I assume that is what she is going to do. Give her some space."

Jacob slumped back on the sofa in defeat. He knew Ren was right. "How did you get so wise?" He asked gently.

Ren gave him a grin, "Well it certainly wasn't hanging out with you guys."

Embry laughed at her expression and picked her up and twirled her round. "That is why I love you Ren."

"Of course, how could you not."Ren said bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Jacob smiled at their antics. Watching how happy Embry and Ren were together made him feel content.

It was several hours before Bella returned to her old home. She had relieved her thirst and taken out her sadness on an old dead tree. There was not much left of it. But Ren was right, it had helped immensely. A soft glow from the living room window at the front of the house indicated that someone was still awake. Bella crept into the room and saw Jacob watching her dad's old flat screen. He gave her a bright smile when he heard her enter.

"Hey honey, feel better?"

Bella nodded and ran into his waiting arms. Being with Jacob Black felt like home and as his familiar warmth surged through her body, she knew there was nowhere she would rather be.

XXXXXX

Bella gazed at herself in the mirror. Jacob was in the shower getting ready to attend Charlie's funeral with her, Embry and Ren. He had spoken to his father on the phone to inform him of his return. Their talk had been brief and to the point. Billy gave Jake the details of when and where the funeral would be held. He told Jake that he would speak to him after the service. Even though Jake was trying to hide it, Bella knew that he had been secretly upset with his father's attitude toward him.

Bella picked up the brown coloured contact lenses and placed them in her eyes. She had brought them with her to wear in case anyone accidently caught sight of her. She did not want to have to explain not only that she did not look a day older than eighteen but why her eyes were now gold. It seemed strange seeing her eyes back to their original colour. She had not considered how much she missed her old eye colour. When she was first changed she had been so wrapped up in her daughter and Edward that she had not realised what living a life as a vampire actually meant. She gritted her teeth at her own stupidity and naivety.

Jacob finally emerged from the shower, a towel draped over his bare muscular shoulders. Droplets of water ran down his chest and Bella could not take her eyes off him. He too had not changed in appearance since he had first phased all those years ago. He still looked like a twenty five year old muscular god. As he had carried on phasing it stopped him aging. He stared back at Bella and gasped softly.

"Bells, your eyes, they're brown again." Jacob finally spoke.

She nodded and was astonished when Jake placed his hands on either side of her face and gazed into her eyes. He did so for a spell and then smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I've missed those brown eyes. I used to love looking into them. You seem more like the old you every day honey. I love it." Jacob admitted.

Bella smiled back at him. "I was always the old me underneath Jake. It just took me a long time to realise that Bella Swan was not such a bad person to be."

"That's because Edward stifled you and made you think that way. I will always hate him for that." Jacob growled. He pulled Bella into his arms and held her tightly as she pressed against him. His warmth spread through her cold body and she closed her eyes in bliss.

An hour later the four of them, including Ren and Embry stood outside the little church in Forks. It was crowded. Charlie Swan was a popular man and very much missed. There was a mixture of Forks residents and Quileute tribe members. Charlie had been able to mix between the two places with ease. They all came together to celebrate the life of a man who had devoted it to the small town.

Jacob approached his dad who was being pushed toward the church by Seth. Leah was walking by his side making sure that Billy was comfortable. A blanket was draped across his knees to ward off the cold. Jacob hunkered down so he was on his dad's level and took hold of his hand. Billy looked down at his weathered hand held so tightly by his son's. He felt the chill wind seep through his bones and something told him that it would not be long before he followed his old friend into the ground. He had outlived his wife and his two best friends. He felt tired and emotional.

"Good to see you Jacob. How are you?" Billy said gently.

Jacob could not meet his dad's eye. He was shocked at just how old he was looking. His long hair was now completely grey, held back by a leather cord. Even though Billy had been wheelchair bound for a long time he had always kept his muscular physique and would never have been described as frail. But now he appeared shrunken and defeated. It seemed that Charlie's death had beaten him down. Jacob swallowed hard to keep the tears away from his eyes.

"I'm okay dad. We all are."Jacob finally answered.

Billy caught sight of a group of young people standing slightly back from the crowd. He recognised Embry, who was holding the hand of a slim beautiful looking young woman, by her side stood another petite young woman. She had a scarf wrapped around her head but he could see wisps' of chocolate brown hair escaping. She wore large sunglasses even on a gloomy day. Bella Cullen had decided to say her goodbyes to her dad and she had brought her daughter with her.

Billy took a deep breath. "I know that Bella is standing over there son. Are you sure this is a wise decision bringing her here? "

Jacob sighed heavily. He had not told his dad, Seth or Leah about the changes in his relationship with Bella. As far as they were aware he was still supposed to be imprinted to Ren and Bella was still with Cullen.

"Dad Bells wanted to come today and so did Ren. There are some things I haven't made you aware of." Jacob admitted.

Billy gazed curiously over at Embry and Ren and raised his eyebrows. "Why is Embry clutching on to your imprint as if his life depended on it?"

Leah and Seth too were caught up in the conversation between Jacob and his father. They kept in regular touch with Jake, he was still their Alpha, but they each had their own lives to lead and were interested in the latest developments.

"Embry and Ren are together. I am not in love with Ren, nor is she with me. She is like my daughter I have always felt that way since she was born and it never changed." Jacob gripped his father's hand tightly.

Jacob heard Leah give a loud gasp. "Did she reject the imprint?"

"No. Neither of us ever felt the imprinting bond like the other wolves. Ren was never meant for me like Emily was for Sam or Kim was for Jared. My bond with her is because of my feelings for her mother. I am in love with Bella Swan and that never changed, even after the so called imprint."

Jacob watched as Leah's face crumpled. She sagged against Seth's side and he put his arm around her in comfort. "So you think maybe if Emily rejected the imprint with Sam he and I could have been together!" She cried out.

Billy could not take his eyes away from his son's face. He could not believe what he was hearing. This had never been known to happen in the entire history of the tribe. A wolf whose imprint was not his future? An Alpha wolf who was in love with a vampire? He shook his head in dismay. Leah's sobs were causing quite a stir. Seth was trying to shush her.

Jacob rose and gestured for Bella and the others to join them. Bella approached cautiously. She had not spent a lot of time around Billy since becoming a vampire. She had visited her dad regularly and Billy had sometimes been there but they had not conversed very much. She felt he only tolerated her presence because of the imprint between Ren and Jacob.

Embry had his arm wound tightly around Ren's waist. He was very aware that their relationship was going to be frowned upon by the tribe as she was supposed to be with Jake. He had heard the talk between Jake and Billy and by the look on Billy's face he was not happy about the news.

"Billy I know Jake has told..." Embry's explanation was cut short by Billy who had raised his hand in a silencing motion.

"Now is not the time or place for this. I am here to attend my old friend's funeral and I want to be able to say good bye in peace. As I assume do you Bella Cullen." Billy said sternly.

Jacob growled at his dad's use of her married name and he saw Bella flinch. "She is no longer Cullen. Bella has left the douche and is now using her maiden name, Swan. You need to know one final thing before we go in. Bella and I are together now and Ren is with Embry. As you said we will discuss this later."

Jacob reached out and grabbed Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. Embry threw Billy a sympathetic look and followed behind them both, still gripping tightly onto Ren. Seth had managed to calm Leah down and he checked Billy was okay. Billy indicated that he wanted him to push him inside and they hurried after the others as the ceremony was about to begin.

The funeral had been hard on all concerned. Jacob had held Bella tightly to him throughout the service. He could feel shivers running through her body and her dry sobs tugged at his heart. He tried to remain stoic for her and Ren's sake, but inside he too was suffering. Embry had been a major help. With him on his side he felt relief. He would soon have to face the tribal council, the other pack members and of course there was the serious talk he was going to be having with his dad. The feeling of overwhelming responsibility weighed heavily on him.

A hall had been hired in Forks small town centre. It was filled to capacity with mourners. Food had been laid on by Emily and her aunt Sue Clearwater. They had outdone themselves. Jacob and Bella kept away from everyone along with Ren and Embry. They had seen Sam and the other members of the pack in the distance but they had made no move to approach each other just yet. Everyone knew that today was not the time for confrontation. Today was about saying goodbye to a well loved member of each community, Charlie Swan.

Bella watched all the people who had loved her father. Regret was causing her stomach to churn. She was so glad that Jacob and her daughter were with her. Without them she would still be stuck in some remote place with Edward constantly keeping watch on her every move. She would not have been allowed to say farewell to her dad properly. Memories of her time with Charlie ran through her mind. Even though her life had not turned out as expected he had still played a major part and she was glad that Ren had been able to know such a wonderful man. He had accepted her and loved her just as much as Bella.

As she scanned the room she saw Leah Clearwater sitting in a corner by herself. Leah's eyes were fixed on Sam Uley and Emily. Tears were coursing down her cheeks and Bella knew she wasn't crying because of Charlie. Her stomach tightened even more as she realised that again she had caused problems for the pack by her insistence that she wanted to attend her father's funeral. Now that Leah knew the true nature of Jacob and Ren's imprint it had entered her head that if Emily had rejected it, Sam would still have been with her. Leah had never been able to seriously move on from her first love, then again neither had Jacob.

Bella knew there was going to be trouble ahead and again she was going to be the cause of hurt and trauma for certain members of the Quileute tribe. Edward had still not made an appearance, for which she was grateful but she knew that he was not going to let matters rest. Bella gave a heavy sigh and she leaned into Jacob's side and soaked up his soothing heat.

"I love you honey," Jacob whispered in her ear and she felt him press a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Jake," Bella replied, squeezing his hand in gratitude. Together they could face anything.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Unexpected**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Three**

Embry ushered Ren into the kitchen. He knew that the others could still hear him, but the illusion of privacy made him feel a bit better. He took her face in his hands and tipped her head up so that she was forced to look into his eyes. Confusion shone from her chocolate brown eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Be honest with me Ren, do you think your mom will stay? I have been watching her today, her guilt was written all over her face, especially when she looked at Billy and Leah. She has such a martyr complex; it became worse when she changed. I am worried for Jake, if she leaves him again out of misplaced guilt..." Embry left the rest unsaid.

Ren did not flinch at his words. They rang true, her mother was the queen of changing her mind, but she recalled the determination when she had turned her back on her previous life with Edward. This time Ren was sure that her mother would see it through. "She won't leave him Embry. I am certain of that. I understand your fears however." She smiled at him gently and traced a finger down his warm cheek.

Leaning down Embry pressed his mouth gently on hers, savouring the softness of her lips as they melded together. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he heard movement behind him. Jake had entered the room after hearing clearly everything they had just discussed."I am big boy Em, I can take care of myself. Bells is not going anywhere."

Embry shrugged his shoulders. "Just making sure bro. Can you blame me for trying to get some time alone with my girl?"

"Where is my mom anyway? I thought she was still in the house." Ren enquired.

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Today was very difficult for her. She needed to hunt. She will return soon."

Ren gave Jacob a sympathetic smile. "How are you holding up Jake? Your dad is coming over soon isn't he?"

"Yeah and the other pack members still living in the area. It's not going to be a fun reunion." Jacob said bitterly.

"Mom and I will leave you all in peace. I wouldn't mind touring Forks again. I have missed this place." Ren suggested.

Embry caught hold of her and yanked her into a tight embrace. "NO, you will stay right here. None of us will be hiding anything. They all need to know we are serious about each other. Promise me you will stay?" He demanded.

Reaching up behind his neck, Ren pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely."If that is what you want." She agreed.

Jacob left the room quietly and gave them some space. He just hoped he could convince Bella of the same thing when she finally returned.

XXXXXX

Bella sat opposite Billy in the local Fork's diner. Paul had dropped him off there before discreetly leaving the two of them alone. Jacob's father had approached her at the funeral and slipped her a note, asking her to attend a face to face meeting with him. The note specifically requested she not tell Jake about the meeting. At first Bella had been adamant that she was not going to go. If Billy wanted to speak to her, than he could do so in front of Jacob. However after reconsidering things she thought maybe if he needed to vent, then she would rather Jacob not hear some of the hurtful things he was bound to say, she had made her excuses to Jacob about needing to hunt and then slipped away to meet up with his father.

Billy raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't changed Bella Cullen, still going behind my sons back."

"It's Bella Swan now and you asked me not to tell him." She snapped in reply. Her eyes were hidden by her dark sunglasses.

"Yes, but I was rather hoping that you showed some kind of sense and brought him with you." He shot back at her.

Bella's hands gripped the table. It made an audible cracking sound as she held it too tightly. The other patrons looked at them oddly. Bella let go and sat back, trying to calm herself down. She knew this confrontation was not going to be easy. She had to remain focused.

"Billy I know how you feel about me and believe me I agree with everything you must be thinking. I have let Jake down on numerous occasions, pulled him away from the life he could have had here with all of you..."

"For goodness sake Bella, Jake has made his own choices. I blame both of you if you want the truth. You have been so wrapped up in each other that you have barely given a thought to the people you have left behind and when you do return once again danger follows you." Billy whispered fiercely.

Bella was taken aback by his response. She remained silent after he finished speaking. There was not one thing she could say in her defence. Billy gave a heavy sigh."Do you love my son Bella, I mean really love him?"

Bella frowned. "Of course I do. I would not have left Edward otherwise."

"If you truly love him, than you will release him. Bella, Jake belongs here with his people. Now that the imprint between him and your daughter is no longer in force, then there is no reason for him to be tied to you. Really, what sort of life can you have together anyway? Let him go and give him the chance to have a real family. I am begging you."Billy finally laid his cards out on the table.

Bella stiffened at his words. They cut deep and brought up her feelings of guilt and anguish at the grief she had caused so many people through her reckless decisions. She took off her sunglasses and heard Billy gasp as he saw her brown eyes.

"I don't understand? How can they be brown?" He asked in shock.

"Contacts...I have been wearing them constantly. I like my old eye colour. Wearing them makes me feel a bit more like my human self." She revealed.

"Well what is your answer then Bella, will you set Jake free?" Billy repeated his question.

Bella leaned forward and locked eyes with Jacob's father. "You are right Billy; I love your son more than I can ever tell you. I also know how much he loves me. So my answer is no, I will not leave Jake's side until he asks me to himself."

Billy sat back in his chair and just nodded at her. "We will see Bella, we will see."

XXXXXX

Jacob paced back and forth impatiently, where was Bella? He did not think she would take this long. They only had an hour before his father and the pack arrived. He was hoping to be able to sit back and relax together for a while before they were surrounded by others. He was just about to call her cell phone when he heard the front door slam. Bella stalked into the room and flung her sunglasses on the coffee table. Jacob, immediately sensing trouble, strode over and took her in his arms. Bella burrowed herself against him, relaxing immediately as she tried to absorb his warmth.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake murmured against her hair, kissing it softly.

Bella stiffened in his arms and pushed him away slightly. "Jake I lied to you." She confessed.

Jacob frowned. "What? Why?"

"I did not go hunting. I went into Forks and met up with your dad."

Jacob dropped his arms from around her and stepped back, a hurt expression on his face. "When did you arrange this?" His voice was steely.

Bella sighed and turned her back to him. "Your father slipped me a note earlier. I wasn't going to go but, well I wanted to see what he had to say. I knew it would not be a pleasant encounter and wanted to let Billy vent without you having to hear it. I was wrong to deceive you and I'm sorry."

Jacob heard the sadness in her tone. He walked up silently behind her and embraced her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Bella leant back into his chest and let his warmth soothe her. "What is it that he wanted to say without me hearing? Tell me the truth Bells."

Bella turned round in his arms and gazed up into his dark eyes. "He said that if I really loved you then I would let you go so that you could live a normal life and have a family."

Jacob's body became tense and Bella could feel the slight trembling of his limbs which meant he was fighting the urge to phase. "What did you say?" He asked her, staring into her eyes.

"I said I would not leave your side until you asked me to." She admitted softly.

Jacob's eyes softened as he continued to gaze into hers. "Well that is never going to happen." He pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXXXX

The Swan's living room was crowded as all of the remaining pack members, including Billy sat around on the chairs or the floor. Seth made sure that he kept beside Leah; she was still in a fragile state after finding out about the false imprint. Her eyes kept straying to Sam and he would meet her stare with a puzzled frown. Jared and Paul sat on the outskirts of the group, looking bored. Rachel, Paul's wife and Jacob's sister had not come to the meeting. She refused to have anything to do with her brother while he was fraternising with the vamp. Quil was not among the number. He had left a long time ago to make a life for himself elsewhere. He had never truly come to terms with his imprint bond with young Claire and it had slowly eaten away at him until one day he just disappeared. He had not phased since, so the other pack members had no idea where he was or how he was doing. Jacob had been saddened to hear this news.

Jake, Embry and the two girls were in the kitchen. Bella was becoming increasingly nervous. It was one thing facing Jacob's dad alone, but the whole pack en masse? Ren looked at her mother in sympathy. "It's going to be alright mom. We will all stick together."

Bella nodded uncertainly, once again struck by the irony of the situation. She should be the one comforting Ren, not the other way round. "I'm sorry Ren, of course. Let's get this over with."

Ren nodded and smiled at her mother, squeezing her hand in solidarity. Jacob took her other hand and pulled her close to his side. He kissed the top of her head and began to lead the way into the living room, Embry and Ren following close behind.

_A/N-Thought I would update this story. I watched BD as I needed to do some research, sigh. Put me in the mood to add to this story. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Unexpected **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Part Four**

Bella stood close to Jacob's side as all eyes turned in her direction. She felt her daughter's hand reach for her own and she smiled at her gratefully. Whatever any of the pack had to say she was never going to apologise for the choice she had made in choosing to have Ren. Many of her actions had been questionable over the years but going ahead with her pregnancy had been the right choice. Ren had brought joy to many people, including her deceased father. Many had been upset by Jacob's apparent imprint bond with Ren, little realizing it did not turn out quite like they had expected. In the true sense of the word Jacob was her daughter's father, there was nothing of Edward in her, only the colour of her hair.

Billy was the first to break the tense silence. "Everyone knows why this meeting has been called. My son has returned and it appears that the imprint he has with Bella Cullen's daughter is not..."

"Swan..."Jacob interrupted his father, his anger getting the better of him. His dad had used her married name on purpose. "She goes by Bella Swan now and you know that."

Billy locked eyes with his son and did not back down. Embry sighed and clamped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on Jake, ignore it. This was never going to be easy."

"Yeah, who knew that you would betray your own kind too, Embry Call?" Emily stood up and glared at Jacob and Embry. Sam yanked her behind him and demanded she be quiet.

"No why should I? That bitch has ruined all of our lives, I..." Emily continued.

"Silence..." Billy reprimanded her. Emily looked like she was going to say more but she huffed and returned to her seat next to her husband.

Embry had returned to Ren's side and put his arms around her, he could see that Emily's vitriol had hurt her, but Ren pushed his arms aside and stood alone surveying the gathered pack members. A smile lit up Jacob's face as he saw a determined glint in her eye, he knew that she was about to unleash some home truths of her own. He saw Leah nod her head at Ren, she too had guessed what she was about to do.

"I know how you all feel about me, well not all," she gave Embry, Jake, Leah and Seth a small smile. "You are all judging me, but you do not really know me. My grandfather Charlie Swan saw past what I was and loved me for who I am as a person, because yes I am a person. Jacob Black never imprinted on me in the romantic sense, in fact if you want the truth I hate the concept. Jake is my father, my own biological one had no time for me. Edward Cullen was obsessed with my mother from the first day that he met her, all the Cullen's knew this, but as they always did, they indulged his whims. He used every charm that he had in his possession. My mother was human, how was she supposed to fight against a vampire's supernatural ability to lure its prey?"

Silence reigned around the room as all eyes were riveted to Ren's beautiful face. Her brown eyes shone with sincerity as she met each one. She heard her mom leave Jacob's side and embrace her, this leant her strength to continue. "My mom never stood a chance against Edward, Jake tried his best to fight and break Edward's hold on her but she had been under his influence for a long time, she was no longer the girl she had been before he took control. He tried to make out he was some old age gentleman who only had my mom's safety in mind, even when he left her he was manipulating her from afar. It was all a game to him, he lied when he went to the Volturi, it was a test to see if his little puppet would follow him, that she was truly devoted."

Bella winced at this harsh assessment of her human self, but she could not argue against the bald facts. Ren turned and gave her a sympathetic glance before continuing. "When my mom followed him, her fate was sealed. No efforts on Jake's part to prise her away from him were ever going to work. Edward did not want to turn my mom because he knew that once she was a vampire herself she would see him for what he was. When she became pregnant, Edward wanted to get rid of me. My biological father wanted me dead..."

Tears began to fall down Ren's cheeks as she spoke, Bella embraced her daughter and let Ren cry on her shoulder for a moment before Embry approached and took over. The room was deathly silent, Bella felt Jacob slip his arm around her shoulder as they both stood united in front of his father and the pack.

"You heard my daughter," she said softly. "When I was pregnant with her it was the first time that I had ever gone against Edward's express wishes. I felt disgusted with him, he sickened me, but I was surrounded by the Cullen family, it was not like I could escape them. Rosalie was my only help and then Jake came back on the scene to defend our daughter..."

There was a collective gasp when Bella referred to Ren as 'their daughter' Billy was staring at his son intently as Bella continued to speak. "You have all had it wrong this whole time, Jake never imprinted on Ren, she was always meant to be his. It was by a quirk of fate that I ended up with Edward. If I had never met the Cullen's, I would be married to Jake and Ren would have been his natural born daughter."

Jacob felt himself relax as he heard the whispered murmurings around the room. It seemed that Ren and Bella's words had struck a chord with them. "I need to speak with my dad, Bells."

Bella nodded and rejoined her daughter and Embry, the latter was still trying to stop her tears. The idea that so many people thought she did not have a right to life was deeply upsetting, Ren usually managed to dampen down these feelings of rejection, but her strong facade had crumbled. She felt her mom's arms hold her gently and she finally began to calm down.

XXXXXX

Jacob hunkered down in front of his father and waited for him to speak. Billy gave out a heavy sigh and motioned for his son to draw up a chair. Jacob did as he requested.

"Charlie loved that girl, he was so proud of her. He always tried to shut out the supernatural element of Ren's heritage. His heart was big enough to accept the decision that his daughter had made and to love his granddaughter for who she was. I always refused to listen to how you felt, I felt betrayed when you imprinted on Ren and left to travel with the Cullen's..."

"I had no choice, dad. You wouldn't allow me to come back onto the res if Bella or Ren was with me. I was separated from my old pack. It was only Seth, Leah and Embry who stood by me. I love Bella, I knew what Cullen was capable of and there was no way that I was leaving my daughter and the girl I love to wither away under his influence." Jacob interjected.

Billy winced as saw the hurt shining from his son's eyes. "You have an enormous capability to love, Jake. I let you down. I should have listened to you and accepted the way things were."

Jacob turned his head and gazed over at Ren, Bella and Embry. Ren had her head cradled against Embry's chest and he was whispering how much he loved her. Bella saw Jacob looking and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Embry adores her, doesn't he?" Billy said softly.

Jacob returned his attention to his father. "Yes, in a way they are both outsiders. Embry really had it bad when we were younger. Not knowing who his father was and his mom drinking. Without me and Quil I have no idea what would have happened to him. Ren gets him; I have never seen him so happy..."

Billy nodded. "As much as I wanted to deny it all, it is clear that I have been wrong about everything. Charlie could see it, but I closed my eyes and refused to even consider the facts."

Jacob felt choked at his dad's admission. He placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. Billy reached up and patted it. There was nothing more to say. They were interrupted by Sam who cleared his throat noisily to get their attention.

"Jake, could I have a word with you, outside?" He asked huskily.

Jacob looked at Sam and frowned. There was something wrong he could see it, Sam seemed edgy and ill at ease. Emily hovered in the background glaring over at Bella and Ren, a disgusted look on her face. Jacob clenched his jaw; if Sam wanted a confrontation then it was best done away from prying eyes and ears. "Fine, let's go." he said, his voice laced with steel.

Sam nodded stiffly and led the way out of the house. Jacob turned back to his dad briefly. "Tell Bells I will be back in a minute."

Billy watched them go in confusion. He hoped that Sam was not going to start something with his son. His eyes turned involuntarily to Emily, who was now staring over at her cousin's Leah and Seth. He felt his heart beat faster as he saw a look of intense dislike cross her face as she continued to observe them. A cold shudder ran down his spine.

XXXXXX

Sam marched out of the house and straight into the forest surrounding the Swan property. Jacob followed behind him wondering when the other man was going to speak. Their steady footfalls were muffled on the mossy earth. They walked for a good five minutes in silence until Sam suddenly halted and turned to face Jacob.

"How do you do it?" he suddenly demanded.

Jacob looked at Sam's desperate face in confusion. "Do what?"

"Break the damn imprint? How did you manage it? Tell me?" Sam's expression crumpled as he stared at Jacob. Sadness was glistening from his eyes.

"Didn't you listen in there? I never broke the imprint. It never existed in the same form as your bond with Emily." Jacob replied. What the hell was wrong with Sam?

"What a fucking joke? How is it that you always manage to get what you want while I am tied to this damn life." he muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Even Embry chose who he wanted to be with, Quil ran off so he could avoid this whole imprinting mess, no one has any idea how or where he is. I am the one who is stuck here, living my life with a w..." his voice stopped, it was as if he was forced to hold back what he really felt about Emily by the pull of the imprint.

Jacob looked at him in horror. He had never seen his former Alpha like this before, Sam had always been the stoic, controlled type who rarely displayed any emotion. To see him like this was a shock. "I thought you were happy with Emily..." he said lamely.

Sam did not reply, he just continued to gaze at Jacob intently.

"You can't speak about it, can you? The imprint bond won't allow it?" He surmised.

Sam nodded. "I was supposed to give up phasing so we can grow old together...I can't. I have been phasing on the sly." he confessed.

"This is all so fucked up," Jacob exhaled. "Out of all this imprinting mess, I thought at least you and Jared were happy. Now it seems that he is the only one."

Sam did not reply and Jacob stared at him in disbelief, "Not Jared too?"

Sam was unable to respond as the question referred to the imprinting bond, he just shrugged his shoulders instead. Jacob began to laugh bitterly. "We are all screwed then. I have Bells' vengeful ex leech to worry about and I come home to find that you are in a different kind of hell. I have no idea where we go from here."

"We should reform the pack, maybe together we can find a way round our problems. "Sam suggested, circumnavigating talking about the imprint directly.

Jacob raised one eyebrow as he looked at Sam. "Who would lead this reformed pack?"

Sam smirked at him, the sadness slipping from his face as he replied. "The rightful Alpha of course, it's time to accept your destiny Jacob Black."

For the first time that day, Jacob grinned.

_**A/N- I have rebooted this story by chucking out the old storyline. Hope you all like. Thanks for reading. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life Unexpected **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Five**

Jacob sat across from his sister Rachel and Paul. The meeting had ended and after his revealing talk with Sam, he wanted to know how his sister's imprint with Paul was faring. Sam had refused to divulge anything about Paul and Rachel, he said it was their business and he should talk to them himself. So he had told Bella and the others that he was going to take his dad home so that he could speak to his sister himself.

Rachel had not been pleased to see Jacob at all; she still harboured bitter feelings toward him for his supposed imprinting bond with the _demon spawn_ as she called 'Ren.' Upon seeing him at first she had flatly refused to speak to him, Paul had arrived on the scene a few minutes later and managed to persuade her to talk to her brother. Billy had left to go to his room to give the three of them some privacy.

"Paul filled me in about the broken imprint. Is this really true that you are not involved with that freak of nature?" She demanded harshly.

Jacob slammed his fist on the table and glared at his sister. "Do not dare to talk about Ren in those terms, she is my daughter and I will not tolerate you badmouthing her or Bella."

Rachel snorted."Your daughter? Still delusional I see little brother..."

"Rachel, just calm down and listen rationally. Sam has told Jake about how unhappy we all are because of the imprinting bond, now just try and get past all the other shit, okay." Paul suggested, looking intently into her eyes.

A miserable look crossed Rachel's face and to Jacob's dismay tears began to roll down her weathered cheeks. Unlike Paul, Rachel had aged quite a bit, her long silky black hair had streaks of gray and there were lines around her mouth and eyes accentuating her obvious unhappiness. Jacob reached out and caught hold of his sister's hand. "Tell me what is wrong, Rach, please? I want to help."

Rachel exchanged a tortured look with Paul. Her husband gave her a small smile and nodded. "Go on Rach, tell him the truth, it won't hurt me." He said softly.

Taking a deep breath Rachel gazed at Jacob. "I don't love Paul. I never did, but the imprint bond with him kept me by his side. We both tried to break it by keeping apart but it made us both become weak and ill. The day I came home and unexpectedly imprinted with Paul, I was about to tell you and dad that I was getting married. I met a man at college and wanted to ask dad's permission to bring him home to meet you but...everything just went wrong." She stopped speaking as she began to cry in earnest.

Paul stroked her hair in sympathy and took up the story. Jacob could not believe how much his former pack mate had changed. He was no longer the brash, self centred individual he once knew. He could see the affection he had for Rachel in the way he looked at her.

"Rachel was always honest with me about how she felt. I didn't want to take that choice away from her. As she said we both tried to fight against the imprint bond but it didn't work. I even stopped phasing for a while to see if that would work but unfortunately it just made my short temper so much worse. I didn't last long. In the end we both agreed to stop fighting it and try to create a life together. We have sort of muddled along, hoping that if Rach had children it would help but it never happened, we don't know why. She was checked out and it is nothing wrong with her. None of us have been able to have children with our imprints. We can only conclude that all the legends were wrong..." Paul gave a heavy sigh as Rachel collapsed against him and cried harder.

Jacob sat back and tried to take all this new information in. It seemed that all the wolf pack's lives had been severely messed up in one way or another. None of them had children, all of them were unhappy. Even Seth and Leah had never found anyone to settle down with. His head whirled with all this new information.

"I am sorry that this has turned out this way for both of you." He said eventually.

Rachel lifted her head and regarded her brother sadly. "I am sorry I was so harsh before. I am glad you have found some form of happiness, Jacob. I really am. I will try and accept Ren and Bella. Paul liked what he saw of them today and I will follow his judgement."

"That's a first..." Paul smiled at her, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well don't get used to it..." Rachel replied with a wry smile of her own.

Jacob could see that despite everything Rachel was fond of Paul. He leaned forward and gave his sister a quick hug. "I will find a way through this, we all will if we stick together." he said determinedly.

"Thank you Jake...I am glad you came home." Rachel murmured.

"Me too, Rach, me too."

XXXXXX

Bella staggered into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her composure. The pain gripping her as her stomach churned made her fall back against the cold tiles of the bathroom. After Jacob had left with his dad, Ren and Embry had disappeared for some time alone. Bella had taken the opportunity to go hunting while everyone else was preoccupied. It had not been a success; she had managed to capture a small deer but even that had taken considerable reserves of energy that she didn't have. Hiding all this from the others had been tortuous. She did not want to worry them at this tense time just as Jacob was reconnecting with his family.

Bella had drained only a little bit of the deer's blood before she had to stop, as soon as it passed her lips her stomach roiled and she collapsed next to the creature. She lay next to the dead creature for over an hour before she found the strength to crawl back to her father's house. She was sick twice more before the pain began to recede and she felt more like herself again. She opened her eyes and her normally sharp vision was blurred. Her whole body felt weak and she had to use the towel rail to haul herself back to her feet. Turning on the taps, Bella splashed her face with cold water and used the towel to dry her face. She caught a glimpse of her pale reflection in the mirror and gasped. Leaning closer to get a better view, she ran one trembling hand over her face. Her eyes were no longer golden but had darkened to a deep, chocolate brown color.

XXXXXX

Bella rummaged through the cupboards trying to find some food. With Jacob and Embry's enormous appetites to feed there was not much left. She found a lump of cheese and some bread. Her fingers trembled as she found a knife and began cutting the cheese into slices to make up a sandwich. She slapped the two halves of the bread together and stared at it for a second before picking it up and cramming it into her mouth.

She swallowed and waited for the tell tale signs of nausea to hit her at the consumption of human food. Edward had eaten a small amount of their wedding cake to keep up appearances in front of the crowd at their wedding. An hour later he had been puking up the food as his body rejected it. Bella had never attempted to try the same thing, she had no need to. After she had been sick her stomach had began to churn again as she was hit with hunger pains. It had been instinct that had driven her to hunt down food.

Thirty minutes later and still nothing. She had not been sick, although her body felt very fragile. She walked slowly out into the hall and studied her reflection carefully. Her eyes were still brown much to her relief. She ran her hand over the skin of her face and she was shocked to feel the difference in temperature. It was warm, she pinched her cheek and a red flush appeared on her pale skin. Bella's whole body began to tremble as she turned and headed for the back door of the house; she stumbled in her haste and nearly hit the floor. Bella had not stumbled in twenty one years. In the end she leaned against the wall and used it to step carefully toward her goal. She gripped onto any available surface to help her on her journey to the back door of the house just so she could remain upright.

It took all of her strength to turn the key in the lock and she shoved against the door and stepped through into the weak sunlight. Bella pulled the sleeve of her top back and studied her skin, waiting to see the usual diamond sparkles that appeared on the rare occasions she was in the sun. Only a faint shimmer ran along her pale skin. She felt a strange liquid running down her face and began to panic about what was happening to her now. She lifted her hand and wiped at her face and, as she looked at the wetness that glistened on the palm of her hand, she realized that she had been crying.

XXXXXX

Jacob pulled into the driveway of the Swan house to see Bella sitting on the front steps of the house. He was shocked to see her sitting in the direct sunlight, her eyes closed as if she was reveling in the tiny amount of heat it was throwing out. He couldn't understand why was she was risking exposing herself in this way. He was out of the car in seconds and by her side.

"Bells, what are you doing? You can't be out here, someone will see..."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at him. "See what?"

Jacob frowned, his heart stopped at the sight of her brown eyes, she looked so much like she used to do. He was glad that she was wearing the contacts permanently. He sat beside her and studied her beautiful face. "It's not safe for you to be out in direct sunlight, your skin..."

Bella laughed tiredly. "Jake, look closely, my skin is no longer glistening."

Jacob stared at her for a few seconds before eventually looking down at her bare arms. His eyes widened, there was only a faint shimmer. His eyes shot back to hers."Bells?"

"I don't know what is happening to me, Jake. I went hunting today after you left and I felt so weak, I managed to catch a small animal but my body rejected the blood. I managed to crawl home and then I noticed my eyes had changed back to their old color..."

"You mean you aren't wearing contacts?" he asked in confusion.

"No...There's more. I ate a sandwich today Jake. I actually ate food for the first time in twenty one years..." She began to laugh softly at the irony of it all. "I also cried, can you believe it, I shed a tear."

"How is this possible?" Jacob said in wonder. He gazed into her brown eyes and reached out to touch her cheek. He felt warmth. "Bells, your skin is..."

"Yeah, warm...I can't believe it. I just wish I didn't feel so weak. I managed to crawl out here but I have no strength left to move..." she admitted finally. "I feel so strange...my vision is blurry and my chest hurts."

"Its okay honey, we will deal with this. I don't know what is happening but we will find out and everything will be alright, I promise." He tried to reassure her but she wasn't fooled.

Her eyes felt heavy and she was battling to stay awake. "Jacob can I tell you something..." she whispered.

"Yeah, anything..."

"I have always loved you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The last few weeks with you have been the happiest of my life." Her voice slurred on the last few words.

Jacob embraced her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Bells. Let's get you inside you need to rest."

Bella gave him one last sad smile before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body began to jerk in his arms...

_**A/N-I know this is all confusing, but there is a reason why all this is happening. I am working on the next part and hope to have an update for you all in the next few days. Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life Unexpected **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Six**

Bella felt like she was underwater, she could hear voices shouting and cursing. Pain gripped her stomach and she cried out in agony. The sound of an infant wailing forced her eyes to open. Ren? What was happening to her? Her blurred vision could only make out the outline of shapes rushing frantically about; she heard Edward's desperate voice arguing with Carlisle about administering the venom.

"It's not working, I plunged my venom straight into her heart and she is still not turning..." Edward yelled at his mentor.

Bella turned her head toward the two of them, their shapes were indistinct and she had to concentrate hard to keep them within sight. She saw Carlisle standing off against Edward, a worried frown creasing his handsome face. "No more Edward, you heard Bella, she does not want to be turned. She made that quite clear."

Edward's hands curled into fists at his side. "It's that damn dog's influence. Now Jasper and Emmet have removed him we can continue trying to save my wife."

"Her body is resisting the venom, Edward. I have never seen anything like it. Give her anymore and you could risk losing her completely." Carlisle shot back at him.

"Why is this happening? When it first entered her body I could see the effects, her skin was changing and her heart stopped, but seconds later it began to beat again and her skin softened. How is she able to fight this?" He demanded.

"Like I said, I have no idea. You have to let her go Edward, if that is what she wishes. She wants to spend her last minutes with Jacob and her newborn daughter." Carlisle's voice dripped with sympathy. He held the syringe with the last of Edward's venom in his hand and moved as if to dispose of it.

Suddenly Edward moved quickly and grabbed it from Carlisle and ran back over to Bella. His hand lifted in the air and he plunged it once again into her heart. Bella's eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened and she screamed loudly. Fire shot through her veins as the extra dose of venom overloaded her system and she was no longer able to fight the effects. She was doomed...

XXXXXX

"JACOB, JACOB..." Bella screamed loudly. Her heart pumped rapidly in her chest and her whole body ached as she thrashed about, trying to make sense of the disturbing memory of Ren's birth. She had never recalled it in such perfect clarity before. The details had previously been fuzzy and whenever she had questioned the Cullen's about it, they had given her vague answers. Now it was clear that she had the ability to fight the effects of a vampire's venom. Her body was healing itself until Edward had deliberately administered more and overwhelmed her immune system.

"JACOB..." she screamed again. She felt strong arms holding her down and she finally opened her eyes and stared up into his. He looked so scared and panic-stricken that one of her hands automatically reached up and cupped his cheek. "Jacob," she whispered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

XXXXXX

Jacob held a trembling Bella in his arms as he rocked them both back and forth; he tried to take in the garbled words that she was telling him. She was talking about Ren's traumatic birth and what Edward had done to her. His own limbs began to shake as she confessed to him what the leech had forced upon her. When her body had begun to jerk in his arms he had panicked. He had rushed into the house and up the stairs, laying her body on the bed. Her skin was hot to his touch and her limbs kept jerking, as if she was having an epileptic fit. He had no idea what to do; it was not like he could take her to a hospital.

In the end he had held her in his arms and whispered how much he loved and needed her. "Don't leave me Bells, don't leave me..." he had begged. This had gone on for a good ten minutes until her body gave a final jerk and a sound he thought he would never hear again, echoed loudly in his ears. Bella's heart was beating.

XXXXXX

They lay side by side on the bed, a hand placed over each other's heart. They gazed into each other's eyes as they counted each beat. Silent tears fell down both of their faces as they tried to take in the enormity of what had happened. Bella's body had reverted back to its normal human state. She was alive, her skin was warm, and her cheeks flushed red as the blood was pumped around her body by her strongly beating heart. It was a miracle and neither of them felt ready to question it just yet. They lay there for a long time, until Jacob moved closer and rested his head on her chest, listening to the soothing sound of her heart beating in tandem with his own. Bella wound her hand in his thick, silky hair and closed her eyes to enjoy the first sleep she had experienced in twenty one years. Her dreams were full of Jacob...

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella, along with Ren and Embry, sat around the table drinking coffee. Bella held the cup to her lips and drank it slowly, savouring the feeling of the warm liquid travelling down her throat. It was one of the things she had missed, being able to drink a simple cup of coffee. Ren watched her mother in delight as Bella enjoyed each new sensation with a child like wonder. Jacob couldn't keep his hands off of Bella; he constantly touched her, stroking her hair or cheek. Holding her hand and leaning over to kiss her. Ren and Embry had never seen him so happy. For a brief period of time they relaxed and enjoyed spending time together, like a normal family.

However the dark cloud that was Edward Cullen needed to be faced. The atmosphere became tense as Bella haltingly told them about her flashback of the time just after Ren's birth. "My body was rejecting the venom that he first used on me. Apparently I begged him not to turn me; I wanted to spend my last moments with the people that I loved...Jacob and Ren." She reached out and caught hold of her daughter's hand and then Jacob's.

"That son of a bitch, I was pumping your chest to try and keep your heart going. That leech yelled at Jasper and Emmet to haul my ass out of there. I couldn't fight them both in my human form. If I had known Bells I would never have let him..." his voice trailed off as old memories assaulted him. The despair and anguish he had felt washed over him again. His grip on her hand tightened and she winced.

"Jake, remember I am not indestructible anymore..." she said softly.

"Sorry honey..." he apologised. "I just wish I could get my hands on that scum and rip him to pieces."

"I would be right there with you, bro..." Embry echoed him fiercely.

Ren looked at her mom sadly. "How come you are only recalling this now?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, there is so much about certain periods of my life that I don't remember very well. When my body was changing, it felt like a fog was lifted briefly from my mind. It's odd that it is only now that my body has managed to fight off the venom again..."

"Maybe not..." Ren said cautiously. All eyes turned to her as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jacob demanded.

Bella dug her nails into his hand and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Ren. I am just so angry...Edward has so much to answer for."

Ren gave him a rueful smile. "I know, I want to confront him over a few things myself. Back to your question, Jake I don't think it is the first time that mom has been in this situation. Do you remember five years ago when she came back from hunting and complained of feeling out of sorts?"

Bella frowned. "I don't remember that..." she muttered.

Jacob slipped his arm around her shoulders. Her natural human warmth soothed him, he was never going to get used to the feeling. "I recall Edward suddenly sending you on a trip to visit the Denali clan. He told me that Bella asked me to go with you...what the hell did he do while we were gone? Bells, do you not remember anything?"

She shook her head."No, not a thing..." she admitted.

They all exchanged concerned glances. Ren leaned back against Embry as a cold feeling crept up her spine. "Mom, you do realise that it means that the whole of the Cullen clan must had colluded to keep it a secret, even Carlisle and Rosalie. It was only Jacob that came with me to Denali that time. "

A bitter laugh escaped Bella's lips. "He must have injected me with more venom, and then used his compulsion on me when I was too weak and vulnerable to fight him. I hate him, I hate all of them."

"I am going to go back right now and tear the whole lot of them to pieces and burn them." Jacob said fiercely.

"I think the whole pack would love to join you Jake." Embry's eyes were alight with the chance to exact vengeance on their mortal enemies. "I want to rip Eddie boy to pieces for the way he has treated Ren and Bella."

"Then let's go..."Jacob actually stood up from the table, until Bella gripped his arm and begged him to listen to her.

"Please Jake; I know that you are angry. I am too but we need think things through rationally. You know how cunning Edward can be and as for the others...Look your pack is still not ready. It will take time to become as cohesive as you all were in the past. There is a lot of hurt and anger to get through. None of you are ready to face anything and you know it." She looked deep into his eyes, hoping he would listen to her.

"Fuck it..." Jacob yelled. He left the room as he felt the familiar rage building up in him. He knew that Bella was right, but it still did not stop him wanting to exact his revenge at once. Bella sighed as she watched him leave.

"Don't worry; he just needs to run it off. He will be back..." Embry told Bella reassuringly.

"I know," she said gratefully. "I would love to confront Edward myself, but we have to be clever about this."

Ren got up from her seat and embraced her mother gently. "We will get through this..." she said softly.

Bella smiled at her daughter and returned the hug. She marvelled that Ren had grown up so together with her unusual upbringing. Ren was the one good thing to come out of her relationship with Edward and she would go through it all again to bring her into the world.

XXXXXX

Bella lay wide awake in her bed. It was not until she felt Jacob's warm arms slip around her when he finally returned that she managed to find sleep.

"I'm sorry honey...I love you." He whispered, resting his head on her chest so he could listen to her heart beating,

Bella held him tight against her. She was still feeling very weak but the fact that she was still alive and breathing was a blessing and she wasn't going to waste any of the time she had left with the man she loved...

_**A/N-I really hoped all that made sense. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
